


OTW

by asahisa (younguns)



Series: dance in the vampire bund [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Vampire AU, except no actual vampire mentions yet ehahiaflfjak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younguns/pseuds/asahisa
Summary: It’s in that familiarity he’s able to tell when Sicheng’s close to reaching cloud nine, or when Sicheng wants to bite his face off. Sicheng pants on his bedsheets, shirt half-open and hair tousled to the point of no return.-or: quick drabble around vampire luwin
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: dance in the vampire bund [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825483
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	OTW

**Author's Note:**

> this is hot garbage, but i haven't been able to write often since I'm still held hostage by school *cries* anyways, just a quick drabble to quench my thirst and need for vampire au luwin.
> 
> (unbeta'd)

****

Sicheng kisses like the world is on fire.

It’s all tongue and teeth really, sloppy and lacking in the usual finesse that is associated with him. Yukhei finds that he doesn’t mind. Especially when he can basically feel Sicheng collapsing in his hold, consumed with a foreign feeling of _want._ His legs snake their way around Yukhei, finding purchase on his slim hips. Easily, they find a desperate rhythm that has Yukhei panting and Sicheng becoming putty. He supposes he likes the more pliant version of him better.

“I hate you,” The elder practically moans, small noises coming from the back of his throat, “I hate you so— _ah—_ so much.”

Yukhei grins, all predatory. Even has the nerve to squeeze Sicheng’s thigh and rut him against the wall like they’re dogs in heat before suckling on his neck. Red blooms easily on the other’s boy skin, and a sense of odd satisfaction grows in Yukhei’s chest. “Really? I can stop right now if you would like.”

Sicheng glares at him with even more intensity than before, digging his fingers hard enough to leave bruises onto the younger’s back. His eyes are a beautiful shade of amber as he looks back at him, little flakes of gold dancing in his irises. “I’ll kill you if leave. I’ll fucking rip open your jugular, tear your flesh apart—"

“Fiesty,” Is all Yukhei says before he’s digging in again, sucking and biting on plush lips that eagerly meet his. “Where did all your finesse go, _sire?_ ”

He knows Sicheng goes absolutely nuts when he addresses him by his proper title. He knows and he exploits it every chance they get, especially when the older boy’s in a mood and is caught between anger and excessive horniness.

Sure enough, Sicheng’s gasping in his hold, making quick work of the buttons that separate him and the younger boy’s golden chest. “ _Ah shit,_ get this fucking, piece of whatever off. God.”

Yukhei knows Sicheng like the back of his hand; an all too familiar landscape. He’s certain that he can recite every single thing he hates in alphabetical order (children, heights, oranges, Yukhei,) and map out the constellation of moles on his body without opening his eyes (1 behind his ear, 2 on his shoulder, 3 on his arms, 1 on his left asscheek—). He knows when Sicheng’s thirst gets the better of him, and when blood isn’t _enough._ The type of thirst that simply isn't satisfied by a meal or two. 

“Bed. C’mon Yukhei. Hurry— _ng—_ up!”

“Jesus, just wait a little princess—”

“ _Yukhei!”_ He whines.

It’s in that familiarity he’s able to tell when Sicheng’s close to reaching cloud nine, or when Sicheng wants to bite his face off. Sicheng pants on his bedsheets, shirt half-open and hair tousled to the point of no return.

There’s a scary type of want in his gaze that even the strongest of disguises cannot hide from Yukhei. A carnal type of desire that is as clear as day as he gazes into his hypnotic eyes, breath-catching at the way Sicheng seems to move. He looks at Yukhei like he wants to dive into unknown waters and never return to their weird limbo of a relationship; like he’s willing to move past the tendrils of hate in his heart and let the desire take over.

And in that wave of lust that eats them both whole, Yukhei takes and _takes,_ hoping to satiate Sicheng enough that he’s unable to walk straight for the rest of the week.

Whether he does succeed or not he doesn’t know though, because Sicheng’s out the door as soon as he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't hesitate to comment and give kudos if you enjoyed!!! they help me out a lot :)
> 
> goodnight everyone, and have a great day :)


End file.
